


Dashing through the Snow

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship Talks, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Buddiemas prompt; SledsWhere Buck and Eddie talk to Christopher, then they go sledding.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042251
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Dashing through the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm running a day late on these prompts! I'm trying to get them out the day of, but it's not working!

The first day at their cozy cabin was spent unpacking and hanging out. Chris wanted to go play outside in the snow, and Eddie and Buck happily complied with the request. They spent the afternoon building a snowman and having a snowball fight. December in California meant that it got dark around 4:30 or so, so they really only played outside for a couple of hours before they came in, made hot cocoa, and watched a movie. Dinner was courtesy of Abuela, enchiladas that only needed to be warmed in the oven, and a side of rice and beans. 

Once their stomachs were full and they had gathered on the couch, Eddie looks at Christopher and then at Buck. “Hey, bud? There’s something that Buck and I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“What about?” His kid asks easily, taking a sip of his second cup of cocoa of the evening and then puts it on the coffee table. 

“Well, about us,” Eddie says, running his fingers through Christopher's hair. “Buck and I, we like each other a lot, you know? And we... well, we’ve been talking lately, and we were kind of thinking that we might want to be more than friends. Like boyfriends, or something. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Chris nods, looking at his dad. 

“Okay, well, you’re really important to both of us, and we just want to make sure you know that a lot probably isn’t going to change... Buck might be over more often, and we’ll probably see him more, but that doesn’t mean that things are going to be different between all of us,” Eddie says and runs his hand through his hair because he doesn’t feel like he’s making a lot of sense. “I just... I haven’t been with anyone like this since your mom, and if you’re not comfortable with it, then well... Buck and I will figure something out, okay?”

“I love Buck,” Christopher says, looking between the two, “and he makes you happy. So... if-if you two are happy... then I am happy.” 

“Yeah?” Eddie says, smiling at Christopher and then Buck, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his chest. 

“I just want you to know, Chris, I’m not trying to replace your mom or anything... We, me and your dad, we don’t want it to feel like that,” Buck says, resting his hand on Eddie’s on the back of the couch. 

“I know,” Chris said with a shrug. “It’s never felt like that. Mom like you anyways, Buck. She liked that you always knew how to make Dad smile even when he was in a bad mood. I think Mom would be okay with it too, as long as you both are happy.” 

Eddie’s not sure what he did in his past life to deserve a kid like Christopher, but his heart skips in his chest as he pulled his kid into his lap and gives him a kiss. “Oh, buddy. I hope you know how much I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dad,” Chris smiles, and then tugs on Buck’s shirt to pull him into the hug. Buck complies with a grin, happily wrapping his arms around the two of them. 

“You know you can talk to us, either of us if you don’t like something, right? We want you to be comfortable, and we don’t want you to feel like you’re left out,” Buck adds, and Eddie grunts in acknowledgment. 

“I know,” Chris says with a smile. “Can we go to the hot tub now?”

Eddie laughs and looks at Buck over his son’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I guess so.” 

There are a few things that Eddie thinks about while he’s getting himself and Christopher ready for the hot tub. The first thing is that Christopher is likely going to tell his parents about this, and Eddie isn’t sure he’s ready to have that kind of backlash, nor is he ready for his son to be subject to that. He scrubs a hand over his face as he thinks about how that could all go down. It’s likely going to be messy, and it’s something he’s going to have to prepare both of them for. 

He tries not to stress about it too much as he gets them each a towel and heads out onto the deck where the hot tub is. 

“You good?” Buck asks, taking the cover off the hot tub as Eddie steps outside. 

“Yeah,” Eddie says with a nod, setting the towels where they won't get wet. “I’m just worried about my parents' reaction when they find out. They’re probably going to say something stupid to Chris...”

Buck steps closer to him and cups his face in his hands. “We’ll deal with it, okay? We’ll talk to him again if we have to, but your Abuela made it pretty clear that she has our backs in this the other night at dinner. If anything happens when we are over for Christmas dinner, I’m sure she’ll take care of it.”

“You’re right,” Eddie sighs softly, then leans in to peck him on the lips as Chris steps outside.

They spend a little while in the hot tub, Chris explaining to them that he learned at school that every snowflake has its own design. Buck kept up the conversation with him well as they talked about weather patterns and a whole range of other topics that went completely over Eddie's head. It warmed his heart that they could carry on conversations like that. It also helped to know that later on down the line when Chris was in a level of science that Eddie never took nor understood, that Buck would likely be there to help him. 

***

The next day they started their day off lazily. Buck made everyone pancakes and eggs, and they sat by the fire while they ate breakfast. They talked over what they wanted to do, and Chris decided that he really wanted to go sledding. 

So, they were going to start with sledding. 

Eddie isn’t quite sure he was prepared for how much work went into sledding. Going down the hills were easy, sure, but what wasn’t easy was trying to haul his son back up the hill on the sled. 

Yeah, sure he was in shape and everything, but after the third time of trying to drag Chris back up the hill, he was burnt out. 

“Keeping up okay, old man?” Buck teases, and Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“If you think you’re so fast, how about you bring him up the hill next time?” He says, plopping down in the snow so he could throw a snowball at Buck. 

“Chris, want to go down with me?” Buck grins, handing Eddie the other sled. “I bet we can beat your dad down.” 

“Yeah!” Chris grins, scooching himself as far forward as he could go so that Buck could fit on the sled with him. 

When Buck went to squat down, Eddie nudged the sled out from under him so Buck fell straight on his ass. 

“Hey!” Buck laughs, catching the sled before Christopher went down the hill by himself. 

“You have to give me a chance to get up before you guys race down the hill,” Eddie says with an innocent shrug. 

“Fine,” Buck grins, shoving Eddie back into the snow. “Get up, then. Let's race.” 

Eddie stood up and brushed the snow off his ass before he grabbed the other sled. 

“Okay, ready,” he tells Buck, who was positioning himself and Christopher so they wouldn’t fall off on the way down. 

“Chris, you count down,” Buck says, digging his hands in the snow so that he could get proper leverage to propel them forward and down the hill. Eddie, on the other hand, was ready to run and jump with his sled, fully prepared to go face-first down the mountain.

“Three, two, one, GO!” Chris yells, and Eddie takes a few steps forward before he launched himself down the mountain. Buck shoves them forward, then one hand grabbed Christopher and the other the rope. Eddie had the lead in the beginning, but Chris and Buck quickly caught up and ended up at the bottom of the mountain maybe a second or two before Eddie. 

It had been a while since Eddie had had this much fun. He loves spending time with his boys.


End file.
